


blue veins of your throat unkissed

by oswins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, everything is stydia and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswins/pseuds/oswins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles, lydia and a cafe that holds a special place in their hearts.</p><p>
(or: stiles and lydia, over the years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue veins of your throat unkissed

_lover to lover, no kiss, no touch but forever and ever this._

  


-

The first time he came to the café, he was 8 years old and his mother was still alive.

He remembered it well: it was a sunny day, his mother had smiled a lot and ordered a plate of brownies for him, which he absolutely _loved_ as soon as he put it in his mouth. Everything seemed so perfect then, his mother’s laugh as he said something stupid, his mother’s wrinkles when she smiled at him–

_but that was years ago_

Stiles never stopped going to the café. He likes it, a nice place to study, there’s rarely no one from school that knows it (except Scott and himself) and yeah, it might reminds him of his mother but that’s good, because he never wants to forget her. 

And, besides, the brownies are to _die for._  


-

  
The first time she came to the café, it was because she really _had to._

It was pouring rain and she forgot her umbrella. She cursed herself until she saw the café which she was immediately grateful for because first, rain will ruin her Gucci handbag and her textbooks and second, she would rather stay in a café, despite how non-popular it is, than walk to her car in the rain, which she could easily get a cold. (Lydia had a test tomorrow that she would not want to _miss_ )

 

Stiles was sitting alone when the rain happened – and when Lydia, _the Lydia Martin_ opened the front door of the café, her strawberry blonde hair wet, along with the rest of her clothes. She was irritated, he knew, Lydia wouldn’t want her stuff to be wet, especially that expensive-looking handbag.  


But still, he was quite surprised to see her there. And the fact that she was there, alone without her clique or Jackson means that somehow, he got himself an opportunity of a lifetime. Thank God for rain, he thought to himself, then: _thank God for Lydia Martin._ (the definition of a flawless, perfect, human being with the brains and beauty. Aphrodite and Athena rolled into one)

 

The café doesn’t seem so bad. It smelled of brownies and coffee leaves, and everything is peace and quiet. After ordering a cup of grande cappuccino, she takes her cup away, pays and gave a small smile to the plump woman with blonde hair and bright smile – Annie, the tag read – before looking around to find a place to seat. The café was mostly empty and she decided to sit at the back corner, so she could study easily without anyone bothering.

 

He could see her walking towards the back seats when he finally had the courage to talk.

( _you can do this stiles just breathe and say something non-dumb_ )

“Hey Lydia!” The strawberry-blonde hair stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a confused expression on her face, like she didn’t knew him, at all. Which made him kind of sad because _come on, I am literally in love with you since the third grade._

But, instead of ignoring him like she usually does, instead, she said,

“Hey,” and walked away.

He took it as an accomplishment.  


-

It’s summer break when she came in, for the second time.

She was walking by when she saw it and she thought, _why not?_ The cappuccino wasn’t bad, Starbucks was miles away and besides, she really needed the caffeine. Entering the café, she took in the smell and glanced around to make sure no one she knew of was there until,

she bumped into the one and only Stiles Stilinski.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t – _Lydia?_ ” 

She looked up and brushed away the hair from her face. Stiles was smiling at him and she stared at him, he looked different, his hair was growing out instead of the normal buzz cut and they were so close she could see his freckles dotting on his face. She took a step back, smiling back. Lydia hadn’t seen him since the end of school when he waved at her from his horrendous jeep and well, _yeah they weren’t exactly the best of friends but they did talk_ and so she waved back, like a decent human being.

“Oh, hey, Stiles,” 

“It’s been a long time since I seen you, I’m sorry about Jackson—“ _moving away? being a kanima? killing people?_ She shook her head.

“Oh, it’s okay, I’m over it,” She wasn’t sure if this was a lie. Jackson and her were what people had thought, the ‘King and Queen of Beacon Hills High School’ and she always thought they would last _forever_. Until he ended up moving to London and told her that he couldn’t have a long-distance relationship. (and she still misses him, a little)

“That’s good,” he put his hands on the back of his shoulder, which Lydia knew was the sign of him being awkward and she looked down at his other hand in which he was holding a paper bag. Realizing what she was looking at, 

“Have you tried their brownies yet?” he asked.

“No, not really,” Lydia wasn’t much of a big fan of brownies, to be honest but she didn’t say it out loud. Stiles, on the other hand, looked quite taken aback.

“ _What?_ This café sells the best brownies ever. You need to try them, like ASAP. Literally. I’m being serious,” She tried to conceal her laugh, he was speaking fast, and she could see the love he had for the brownies. 

“I will, I mean, if it’s as good as you say..,” 

“Trust me, Lydia,” he said, his tone all-serious.

“I’m taking your words for this, Stilinski,” she smiled as she walked towards the counter. 

“Well, I got to go but you’re so gonna thank me later,” he said, giving her a wave before walking out of the café. She laughed, as Annie, the same woman she met the first time she was there gave her a paper bag filled with brownies. 

“You guys are very cute, you know,” she looked taken aback, the plump blonde smiled at her as she took Lydia’s money and put it in her cashier register.

“Um, but we, him and I – we’re not together,” 

“Oh, that’s a pity,” she shrugged her shoulders, “You guys could have been something. Well, have a great day, darling,” 

If this conversation happened back before she knew about werewolves and hunters, she would laugh at the woman's face, because she used to be _the Lydia Martin_ and she wouldn't talk to someone like Stiles. It's funny how things change.  


-

She thanked him the next day, when they have Spanish together. He was right, _the brownies were, hands down, the best brownies she ever tasted._ He gave her a thumbs up and he said as proudly as he could muster,

 _“I told you so,”_ –with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, boys and their egos.

-

**from: Stiles ******  
 _Study group, with Allison and Scott, maybe? They asked me to come but I swear I don’t want to be alone with them. I don’t want to see any PDA while I’m trying to study my ass off. Help. 9PM at the café._  


-

The study group ended up with only Lydia and Stiles. Allison had a “family emergency” and Scott had to be somewhere –his lies are see-through, Stiles were rolling his eyes when he read his text message.

So, there he was. With Lydia Martin. And a pile of textbooks. 

At first, it started out awkward, like honest-to-god awkward. Then, when they were comfortable with each other, they made a lot of jokes and were laughing together, while also enjoying a plate of brownies (with two extras, thanks to Annie who absolutely adores Stiles) 

For Lydia: she didn’t expect this. Being good friends with Stiles. It was a fun night, the most fun she ever had. With all the supernatural problems the rest of the gang are having and trying to discover what kind of supernatural being she is, _this_ was the most normal thing she could have. 

For Stiles: his feelings for Lydia were still _there,_ existing inside him as his heart beats a little faster when he made her laugh or when, his hand accidentally brushed her hand but he pushed it away – if it means that they spend more time like this, he wouldn’t mind being her friend. 

(he wished for a little more but at least his 10 year plan could _actually work_ , after all)  


-

She was sitting at the café when she saw them, for the first time.

She knew that Stiles had been spending a lot of time with Malia to help her out, but she just didn’t know they were… _something else._

They were kissing across the road, in front of the diner. His hands were on her waist and he seemed to enjoy it, despite the fact that others could clearly see them. When she pulled away, he had this smile, a huge smile, on his face as he kiss the top of her nose and took her hands, walking away with their hands entwined together. 

She ignored the feeling, _whatever the hell she was feeling_ and walked out of the café. She needed to go home and sleep. Or, take a long bath. 

Don’t think about him. Don’t think about what could have been between you two. Don’t think about him kissing Malia. _Don’t think._  


-

**from: Lydia**  
 _For your info, I can totally see you from the diner’s window. God, Stiles, are you stalking me?_

**from: Stiles**  
 _what do you mean?_

**from: Lydia**  
 _Don’t be an idiot, Stilinski. You are in the café. I saw you staring at me and my date. What are you up to?_

**from: Stiles**  
 _I solemnly swear I’m up to no good. I am here because I just want to eat my brownies in peace. And btw, why are you dating JORDAN PARRISH? like is that even legal_

**from: Lydia**  
 _I can date whoever I want, Stiles. I’m E-I-G-H-T-E-E-N, remember? My birthday was a month ago. It’s legal._

**from: Lydia**  
 _Oh, stop making faces. I can see you._

**from: Stiles**  
 _okay so but isn’t he a little older than you?_

**from: Lydia**  
 _He’s only 23, there’s nothing wrong with dating older men. Can you please stop spying on me? Remember, I’m on a date._

**from: Stiles**  
 _oh fine alright. have a great night, lydia. be safe._

**from: Lydia**  
 _You too._  


-

**from: S. Stilinski**  
 _If you hurt Lydia, I will hurt you. Or, (because you’re freakishly build and stronger than I am) I will ask Scott instead to hurt you. I’m serious._  


-

She found him _drunk_ in front of the café. After texting her 5 times with horrible and cringe-worthy grammar and spelling, she got into her car and drove around to find him. Ended up finding him there, sitting on the bench in front of the café. She rolled her eyes, she had never seen him, like this –his hair was messy, he didn’t stink of alcohol which she was thankful for and then she remembered he was a lightweight. One cup of beer and he could gotten easily drunk.

“What’ve you been up to, Stiles?” she asked, looking at him. 

“Lyd – _Lydia_ , you came!”

“Yeah, of course I did, after all those texts, I wondered what you were doing,” she said, taking a seat beside him.

“Danny took me to a bar and I got drunk,”

“Where’s Danny now?”

“He met a guy,” she rolled her eyes.  


“And why are you drunk?”

“I broke up with Malia today,” his words were slurred but she caught on pretty quickly.

She kept quiet. That was unexpected. She had thought everything was alright between them both. But then she was rarely at Beacon Hills now that she was busy at university in New York. Lydia could have possibly not know about their problems they were facing.

“Oh,” she muttered.

“I- I miss you,” he said, looking at her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, like a goddess of the night and his mind was sort-of fuzzy but he knew he missed her, her green eyes and everything about her—

“Me too,” she smiled. She suddenly put her arms around him and slowly tried to stand him up, but when she did that, Stiles quickly walked away and puked in one of the bushes near the café. 

“Oh god,” Stiles muttered, rubbing his mouth. He could hear Lydia laugh from beside him.

“Annie isn’t going to like that,” she said, helping him get up. Lydia gave him a tissue and he smiled – _thank god for Lydia Martin,_ he thought to himself, _for being here with me._

“Annie loves me,”

“Not after this, now, come on, let’s get you home,”  


-

He woke up in bed, in his apartment and he felt like shit.

But there’s aspirin and a glass of water on his nightstand table and a letter:

_Get well soon. Hangover’s a bitch.  
Lydia_

He wondered what happened last night.  


-

Their first date was in the café.

Stiles was the one that proposed this idea, knowing that the café was a place they both love. Besides, she can’t say no for a chance to eat the extra-chocolate brownies. When they entered the café together, with smiles on their face and were dressed in proper clothes, Annie instantly knew it was a date. 

So when they were both sitting down, she quickly went to them and patted Stiles’s back.

“ _Finally,_ this took you so long,” 

Lydia had blushed furiously and looked down while Stiles was smirking.

“Don’t you break this sweet girl’s heart, you hear me, Stiles?” he nodded.

“Wouldn’t dream to,” 

(under the table, he reached out to grab Lydia’s hand and squeezed it. she never let go)  


-

“ _Daddy!_ Daniel is being a bully,” Allison pouted, Stiles laughed and kissed his little girl's forehead.

“I’m not,” Daniel said, glaring at his sister before continuing playing his video game. 

“Why do we have to eat here? I want McDonalds,” the little girl said, looking up to her father. Allison Stilinski had his black hair which was tied into a ponytail and Lydia’s bright green eyes, adorable and smart just like her mother.

“It’s because it’s _special_ ,” Daniel said. He looked like the exact copy of his twin sister but he was way too clumsy and more into video games, once, Lydia had joked he was like a mini-Stiles.

“But why is it so special?” Allison asked, her brows furrowed. 

At that moment, the front door of the café was opened and Lydia entered, holding a baby – _Claudia_ that had a few strands of red hair on her head with Lydia who looked as beautiful as ever (and Stiles never stops telling her that) she looked around and smiled when she spotted them. 

“Hey babe,” she said as she kissed Stiles on the cheeks and took a seat beside her son. 

“Mummy, why is this café so special?” Allison asked, looking up to her mother.

Lydia smirked and glanced up to her husband, with a glimmer in her eyes – _she remembered all those years she has been sitting here, talking to Stiles, laughing along with him, and falling in love with Stiles over and over again_ —

“Because it’s a place filled with so many memories between your Mum and I,” he said, winking at her, “and also, the brownies here are to _die for,_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> all I want is stydia to be canon and allison to be brought alive. reviews are like chocolate fudge cakes. I love them. (∪ ◡ ∪)


End file.
